paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups save the Obstacle Course
Present Gen Story Adventure Bay is holding an Agility Competetion for all animals at Farmer Al and Famer Yumi's farm! The PAW Patrol are eager to try out the course, show off their agile abilities for the whole town! But when Farmer Al's sheep, Marley, gets loose during the night and breaks the obstacles before the competition, The PAW Patrol needs to find a way to fix it before the festivities start! Main: *Original 6 PAW Patrol *Tundra *Tex *Sarah Minor: *Ryder *Mayor Goodway *Farmer Yumi *Farmer Al *Marley *Smoky *Kailey *Rosie *Icee The pups bounded around the park, jumping over mock-obstacles they made with Chase's cones and some fallen branches from trees. "I'm so excited for the agility contest!" Tundra howled as she jumped over a hurdle made of branches. "It's an awesome way to get out all this energy!" "Yeah!" Rocky grinned, zig-zagging through the cones. "It's going to be great!" Chase laughed as he zipped through a few more hurdles. "Yeah! I bet the prize will be a big yummy treat!" "Or maybe a trophy." Skye giggled, doing a flip out of excitement. The pups were pumped up for the agility contest that Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al were holding at their ranch. Tex had come over to inform them earlier about the contest and he seemed really pumped up for it. He asked if they could help him to help set up the course when the time came. Eagerly they agreed and set off to practice for the event. "Either way," Rubble smiled, "It's just going to be fun! I don't care who wins." "Hey pups!" Ryder grinned, walking up to their little course. "Hi Ryder!" The pups barked in excitement, bounding over to him. "Did you hear about the competition??" They all spoke at once, tails wagging like little fans as they bounced around the boy. Ryder laughed and bent over to pet them all. "Of course! Farmer Al called me a while ago. He needs more paws to help out since Farmer Yumi shouldn't strain herself too much. Even though she insisted she was fine." "Oh yeah! Tex told us that earlier! She's apparently getting really big!" Rosie smiled, tail wagging. "I can't wait to see if it's a boy or girl!" "We'll be finding out soon enough." Ryder chuckled. "She's not due for a while. But in the meantime we're going to do our best to help out, alright?" "Yes sir, Ryder!" Chase nodded, then rolled onto his back for a belly scratch. "Good pups!" Ryder laughed, giving Chase's belly a nice rub. "Ohhh that's the spot!" He howled in delight, his hind leg kicking. Tundra bounced to her paws, running in a few excited circles. "Come on guys, let's practice some more! We gotta be really good for next week!" The other pups nodded in agreement, and raced towards their obstacle course while Ryder sat back and watched, pulling out his pup pad to take a few pictures of his pups in action. (Scene Change: PAW Patrol Symbol) The week sped by like lightning and the pups soon found themselves setting up the equipment and judges tables for the big competition. The pups stepped back as they admired their handiwork, tails wagging as they sat down in exhaustion. It took them almost all morning to get done, hours setting up the hurdles and getting them put into place, moving around all the posts. It was hard work for little pups. "Phew! Finally finished!" Chase barked, flopping against the ground. "It looks great guys!" Tex howled in excitement, tilting his hat in gratitude. "Ah' think this is guna be a great competition!" The aussie whipped around in a circle, his eyes gleaming with delight. "How do you have so much energy right now?" Tundra panted, leaning against Rocky's back. "I'm so tired!" Tex laughed and sat down, fiddling with the star badge along his collar. "Ah' dunno, Ah' guess ah'm just excited!" he smiled, his tail wagging in delight. "Look! We finished the course just in time, here comes the instructor and one of the judges!" The pups looked up to watch a long furred golden-brown dog strut up with an excited look shining in her eyes, her long tail wagging in delight as she walked up to the young pups. "Wow, everything looks fantastic!" She crooned, "I can't wait to see everyone perform tomorrow, if you guys need some extra help i'd be glad to give you some pointers. My name's Sarah." She smiled, extending her paw to which every pup shook eagerly. "Really? That'd be great!" Marshall spoke up, rising to his feet. "I could definitely use some help trying not to trip over the hurdles...." He chuckled sheepishly, smiling in slight embarrassment as the other pups giggled. "No worries, I have all sorts of tricks lining my fur." She gave Marshall a wink, grinning widely. "Let's get started, shall we?" "I was thinking lunch first." Rubble murmured, his stomach growling in response to his words. The other pups' tummies rang out their sound of approval. The older dog laughed, adjusting her collar. "Alright then, lunch it is." ''-few hours later-'' "You just gotta pay attention to the course, not your feet.. Now try again." Marshall gulped a bit before taking off in the course again. He successfully made it through the zig-zag poles and the tunnel, but when it came time for the hurdles, he made it past the first two, then stumbled and tripped over the last few, sumersaulting into the waiting pups. "oof.....Sorry guys....." Marshall whimpered as he rolled onto his stomach, the other pups gathering themselves up as well. They'd been practicing all afternoon, but Marshall had yet to master the hurdles. He was starting to get discouraged as his eyes drifted to his paws, whining in frustration. "Aw....Cheer up little guy, you'll get it..." Sarah smiled, patting him on the back as the small Dalmatian peered up at her with watery eyes. "Don't fret, it took me a while to get a hang of it too! You'll get it in no time!" "Pups! It's time to go home for dinner- the sun is going down!" Ryder called from the fence, waving over to the group of dogs with a bright smile. The pups shared a unison groan and sigh and said bye to their new friend before racing over to Ryder, their tails wagging. They hadn't noticed how dark it was getting as they rushed over to their leader, excited for some good food and perhaps a few a belly rubs. The pups said bye to Farmer Al and Yumi and turned to watch Tex and Sarah practicing the obstacle course a few more times before finally heading home towards the Lookout. (Scene Change: Marshall's badge) The pups woke up bright and early the next morning, eager to get to the obstacle course. They waited patiently for Ryder to get their food in their bowls, but after they were done they were rushing around in circles with pure adrenaline. "C'mon Ryder! We need to get some more practice in before the competition!" Marshall barked, determined to conquer those dreaded hurdles as the pups around him barked in excitement. "Alright, alright!" Ryder laughed, shaking his head. The pups transformed their puphouses into vehicles and then waited for Ryder to get his ATV. "Let's go pups!" He revved the engine, grinning at the pups. "Let's go!" The PAW Patrol rushed over towards the farm with excitement, only to be met sad faces. "Hey...What's the matter..?" Rubble murmured as he saw Sarah and Tex walking towards them with distressed looks. "......The course is ruined...." Tex whined, ears folded back sadly. "What?" The pups echoed, "Ruined??" In a hurry, the pups rushed over to the course they spent forever working on, only to find it in bits. They gasped, examining the mess. The tunnel was torn, and the wooden obstacles were in splinters all over the yard. The hurdles also appeared to have been trampled. In the corner of the yard was Marley, munching on a wooden pole. "....Well......this is Baaaaa-d!" Marshall yelped, only to have the other pups shoot him a look. "...What...Too soon?" Sarah let out a howl, her ears pinned back and tail tucked between her legs. "My other students trained for months for this event! And now it's ruined!" The Shepherd-Collie mix slunk to the floor, head resting sadly against her paws. Tex sighed and growled as he ducked himself under the fence to race after Marley, who had bolted at the sight of the herding pup. "Ya' little pest!! Git back in th' barn!!" He howled at the sheep, chasing him around the pen. Tundra couldn't help but giggle at the scene, but then turned more serious as she addressed the situation at paw. "It is pretty wrecked up.....But...We're the PAW Patrol!" She smiled, tail starting to wag. "Yeah Tundra's right!" Skye piped up, her tail following her friends as the girls' eyes started to light up. "No Job is too big, No pup is too small! We can fix the course up no problem!" Sarah looked up from her paws, though her head remained on the dirt. "How? We don't have that much time until the contestants show up..!" "We'll make it into a game!" Chase barked, trying to lighten the mood even more, the wheels starting to crank faster in his head. "Like a beginning competition! We have to finish building a new course as fast as we can!" Tex emerged back from the fence, red-faced and panting, his fur a bit messy and had bits of hay clinging for dear life onto his tail. "Welp.....Ah' got Marley back into the stable, so if yer really gunna fix up the course, now's yer chance." "What do you say, guys?" Ryder smiled down at his pups, hands on his hips. "You up for the challenge?" In response, the pups all reared up onto their hind paws like horses, starting to howl in acceptance. "Yeee-haw! ''Let's get this course back up and running!" ''(Scene Change: Rocky's badge) "I got some hockey sticks in the back! I can make those into new hurdles!" The silver mutt barked, diving into the back of his truck to retrieve the wooden sticks in the back. As soon as he got them out, he raced over to the broken hurdles. One by one he started to hammer at the nails, and in no time the hurdles were looking as good as new! "Look! I got some fabric from Farmer Yumi! We can patch it up with your claw and the needle and thread she gave me!" Tundra called to Rocky, bouncing over to the torn-up tunnel. "Good idea!" Rocky replied, rushing over to her as soon as he was done fixing his hurdles. Carefully, he took the needle with his claw. As Tundra held the fabric in the right places, they slowly but surely got good stiches going and fixed up the tunnel as well as they could. "Awesome!" "Oh wow!" Sarah breathed, her eyes widening as the PAW Patrol worked quickly and with great teamwork to fix the broken course. Teeter-totter was replaced with an old ironing-board, the broken weave-poles were replaced with a few of Chase's cones from his truck, which were just as easy to weave in and out of. "Arooo! Good job, pups!!" The collie-shepherd mix howled with delight, watching as her course came back to life right in front of her eyes. It was spectacular to watch these pups work so well together and with such agility! "Just in time! Here comes everyone!" One by one, more pups came bouncing to the farm, including their friends and family! "Wow! This looks great!" Kailey barked in delight, Smoky and Icee by her side. "Can't wait to try it out!" "Yeah! Let's go!" The PAW Patrol started to howl excitedly, eager to try out the new course that they helped to rebuild. Farmer Yumi chuckled, coming out of the barn with a platter in her hands. "Hold on, pups!" "Hi Farmer Yumi!" They stopped barking to look over at the woman who walked towards them with a bright smile on her face. "Thank you pups for helping with the course! You guys are always here to help. Here! Have a treat on me! You guys deserve a prize!" Farmer Yumi bent over to the best of her ability, giving each pup a big bone to chew on. "Oh? You seem to be missing two." "Huh?" The pups looked around, noticing that both Marshall and Tundra were missing. "HAH! I'm gonna beat you Marshall!" "Not if I beat you first!" The pups turned to watch as the Husky and Dalmatian raced around the course, both drifting back and forth from the lead. Soon, the pups were neck and neck, heading towards the tunnel, the last obstacle before the finish line. "I'm gonna win!" Tundra laughed, sticking her tongue out playfully at Marshall. "Oh no you won't!" Both pups leapt forwards, launching themselves into the tube. "Oof!" The tube started to squirm, as both pups managed to get themselves stuck inside. "Well...." Sarah laughed, watching as the pups started to giggle as they were stuck shoulder to shoulder out the end of the tunnel. Tundra and Marshall struggled a little, then started to join in on the laughter. Ryder chuckled, leaning against the fence. He brought the brim of his hat up on his head, laughing more as the pups started to roll a little in the tunnel. "Good job, pups! I guess that's a tie!" Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Short